New Family
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Nicole finds Richard is cheating on her and divorses him.  Later, when her kids are about to come to terms that their dad is gone, they and Jason, a mysterious hero are sucked into a new world, and it is up to Jason and Nicole to save them. NicolexOC.
1. Nicole Meets Jason

Chapter one

Nicole Meets Jason

In which a marriage ends and an Adventure begins

The rainbow factory had a considerable shortage of staff, so the remainder of it had to work double time. Though the pay was larger, Nicole was miserable for sixteen hours. She figured that if there wasn't a hot meal waiting for her, bad things would happen. She walked onto her porch at two in the morning. She heard an unusual sound from the family room. She pressed her furry ear to the door. It sounded like the couch springs moving in a rhythmic way. If Gumball and Darwin were on that couch, they could say goodbye to their toys for a long time.

Lucky for the boys, they had attempted to make their mom her favorite dinner, and were currently tucked in bed snoring away, but unlucky for Richard, not only did he eat it (not leaving a crumb), but he did what he vowed NEVER to do. He and another woman were hamming it ON NICOLE'S COUCH. She had tolerated her husband for many years, but now it seems as though all that tolerance was down the tube.

"RICHARD WATTERSON, THERE BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS." The woman leapt off the couch and fled the house. Nicole was tempted to take a rolling pin left within reach and give her a souvenir bash on the head, but that'd make her no better. She turned her focus to her husband, tapping her foot and glaring at him with ice pick eyes.

"Well," she said, "I'm waiting." The rabbit tried to lie,

"She's a workmate." He said, but she saw right through it, and it was the straw that broke the mule.

"First you eat the dinner that MY boys made for me, and then you fool around with another woman on MY couch, and now you LIE TO ME?" This woke the kids, and they came down, wondering what the heck was happening.

"Kids," said Nicole, "say goodbye to your father." She took off her wedding ring, and threw it into his beer bottle. She shot, and scored. Richard got up, even though his lazy body did not like that idea. He waddled over so Nicole could feel his breath on her,

"Before I go," he said, "that lady could run circles around your" but he never finished, as Nicole utilized the rolling pin, and slammed it against his noggin. He packed his things, and the divorce court was in Nicole's favor, as she took full custody of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. Gumball and the others were very sad that their dad was gone. Nicole, however, was quite happy to be rid of that cheating scumbag. Little did she know that this was not the last she would see Richard. He would make a comeback into her life, and not in a good way.

A few months later, Gumball, Darwin, Nicole, and Anais were playing Frisbee in the front yard. The children were just about to come to terms that their dad was gone, when there were four loud noises at the end of the street: Gunshots!

"Children," Nicole almost screamed, "Get inside, and stay hidden." The children obeyed, but as Nicole was about to do it as well, what seemed to be ropes wrapped around her body and a gag across her mouth. She was forcefully dragged backwards, and seemed to melt through the side of a large red van.

"MOM!" shouted the kids, as they ran outside the house.

Inside the van, a million or so thoughts were racing through Nicole's head.

'Are the Children okay?'

'Am I gonna be okay?'

'Who is kidnapping me and why?' These thoughts were among the many that raced through her head like a Racecar on its final lap. All that stopped when the sound of metal piercing metal rang into her ears, and there was a metal grappling hook inches from her face.

While the kids watched in terror as the red van drove away, a black motorcycle with a figure in all black shot into scene. He flipped a switch on his bike, and a gun came out, he aimed, and fired a grappling hook into the van. They flipped another switch, and he sprinted across the rope like it was the sidewalk. He seemed to pull a red lightsaber from nowhere, and stabbed it through the roof.

Nicole saw a red thing sab through the ceiling, and almost panicked. The blade spun around, and a large chunk of the ceiling came down. There was a figure in all black. He came, picked her up, and then jumped very high into the air. Then he flipped up the front half of his helmet, revealing his face. He was a cat, just like Nicole. He put his fingers into his mouth, and whistled. His bike unlatched from the van, and drove under them, and a mattress came up.

The cat veered Nicole onto the Mattress, while he landed, and summersaulted to his feet. The cat pulled out a pocket knife, undid the blade, and came to Nicole. She looked panicked, and her kids tried to get him away. He grabbed her shoulder, and cut the rope without cutting her, and she took the gag off herself.

"Thanks for saving me," but the moment of victory was short lived.

"Well," said a tinny, distorted voice, "we have us a hero, and my master does not like heroes anymore. So I must kill you and take the girl and her children."

"Okay, Lady," said the cat, "take your kids somewhere safe." He put up his gloved hands, and two large red guns materialized in them. He fired them at the robot at the same time. They stopped in midair.

"Silly hero," he said, "I have absolute control over your weapons in this world." One of them flew directly towards his motorcycle. It exploded, and when it cleared, a pile of shrapnel, rubber, and other things was all that remained.

"Now who should this next one hit?" the robot was toying with them, "the little girl?" Everyone was immobilized, and the shot flew and stopped once decimeter before it touched her, and it singed her whiskers off.

"The boy?" The ball flew away from Anais and stopped one millimeter from Gumball's back,

"The Fish?" The ball flew from Gumball and stopped just before hitting Darwin in the tail.

"The Woman?" the ball flew from Darwin, close enough to Nicole to fry a small portion of the fur on her face.

"I think I will give it to the SENDER!" The ball flew from them all and slammed into the cat. He wasn't moving.

"The master summons us all." Said the robot. A portal opened up behind it, and everyone was sucked into it. Nicole and the still unconscious (at least, she HOPED he was unconscious) hero seemed to separate from the children and the robot. Suddenly, everything went black.

THIS IS MY FIRST, AND PERHAPS ONLY, TAWOG (THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL) STORY, THIS IS FOUR PAGES, AND 1,183 WORDS


	2. The Team Up

Chapter two

The Team up

In Which Nicole and Jason must work together to save the children

Gumball opened his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back, and his legs were tied together at the ankles, so he was sitting crisscross applesauce. He looked at his surroundings. Darwin was tried in the same fashion as Gumball, but Anais had been shoved into a pipe, there was a hole in the back her hands were sticking out of, and they were tied together. Not to cut off circulation, but so she would not escape. Before them was a very tall figure. He was dressed in thick red and black armor, with a black cape.

"So the kiddos are awake, are they?" asked the figure, "then let the games begin."

"Who are you?" asked Gumball,

"Where are we?" asked Darwin,

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" screamed Anais.

"I am your worst nightmare," said the figure, "we are in Nightmare Castle. If you want your mommy, then look at the screen." The four pairs of eyes looked to the screen. There she was, alongside the cat who tried to save them. They were knocked out on what seemed to be a desert floor. The cat who saved them woke up first. He checked to make sure his fingers, toes, ears, and the like were still there. Then he looked to Nicole. She was still out cold. He put two fingers on her neck, and then sat next to her until she woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked,

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Jason.

"Where are," she asked, then began to panic, "My children!" She grabbed the cat and Began to shake him, "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND MY CHILDREN.

"Alright, alright," he said, and then sighed, "you're lucky I like kids."

"Thanks, Mr." her voice trialed of,

"Just call me Jason." Said the cat. Jason had a muscular build, and anyone could see he kept himself in good shape. But he wasn't so strong he was stupid, he was also quite smart. He built that Motorcycle, and he could do it very fast.

The black figure picked up a phone,

"RUP," he said, "Find Nicole and the Incredible Dingdong, make sure they die."

"Yes sir," said a voice on the other end.

"NOOO," shouted the kids "don't kill them." Jason and Nicole were trying to figure out what path to take to find the children, and then a metallic blue flash interrupted them. It was the robot that took them to this world.

"Hello," said RUP, "and welcome to Nightmare Land. This is your first and last time in this place." Jason struck a battle pose,

"Get behind me, lady." Said Jason. RUP spoke to them,

"Trying to fight is useless, I, RUP, shall crush you."

"RUP?" asked Jason, then burst out laughing, "what's that supposed to mean."

"RUP stands for Robot Underling Prototype. The weapons you have, I have no control of them here, but you still have no chance."

"You don't say," said Jason, as a Red rocket launcher materialized in his hands. He shot one out, and it slammed into RUP, doing great damage. The Rocket Launcher broke in half and went on Jason's hands, becoming boxing gloves. RUP tried to slam Jason overhead, but he blocked it with one hand and with the other, punched him in the stomach. Then with a one-two punch, followed by a kick, he sent RUP to the ground. He finished the fight by turning the gloves into a sword and stabbing RUP.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT," Jason pulled out what looked like a cell phone, and began to punch in some codes. When RUP exploded, the guy thought he took Jason and Nicole with him, but then aw a silver object moving away from the explosion at rapid pace. He zoomed in on it. Jason had summoned A Motorcycle, but it wasn't exactly a motorcycle. It had a similar shape to it, but the front wheel was a gear, and the back wheel was replaced by an engine that could blow out fire almost as powerfully as a jet. This went very fast.

There was a sidecar, which had wheels, but rather, hovercraft like abilities. Nicole was in it. They defeated RUP and escaped the massive blast. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin cheered. The figure slammed its fist on the armrest of the massive chair it sat in.

"I am turning in," said the figure, and left, leaving the children to figure out a way to sleep while still tied up.

Nicole and Jason pulled into what looked like a large city. This city was deserted, but the lights and shops were still open. They pulled into a gas station parking lot. The pair ate microwave sandwiches for dinner. They finally pulled into a hotel Parking lot. The top floor had the Deluxe Rooms. When they came to one, a red key card materialized in Jason's hand. He slipped it in the hole, and the door unlocked. The slept on some extremely comfortable beds.

JASON HAS SAVED NICOLE AGAIN, BUT THERE ARE MANY CHALLENGES LYING IN WAIT. WILL OUR HEROES CONCUR THEM OR WILL THE DARK FIGURE WIN? AND WHAT OF GUMBALL, DARWIN, AND ANAIS? ARE THEY ALRIGHT? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT.


	3. Soul Searching

Chapter three

Soul Searching

In which Nicole learns why Jason tends to be a hardass.

Nicole opened her eyes. She wasn't in the bed anymore. Somehow, she had taken out of her bed and into the sidecar. Jason was driving along, so it must have been his work.

"Morning, lady." Said Jason,

"You can stop calling me lady," said the passenger, "I have a name, it's Nicole."

"You never told me that," said Jason,

"You never asked," Nicole shot back, trying to keep her cool.

"I was too busy protecting you," said Jason, starting to get mad,

"You saved me a few times, that makes YOU so high and mighty?"

"Oh please, you haven't even TRIED to take down a robot."

"You never give me a chance." They began to have at it like Boxers for the belt. But suddenly, a bullet went over his head, and shaved off some of the fur on his head. Once again, the figure in black was watching them, along with Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. He was smirking under his mask,

"Let's see them get out of this one." He said.

"Nicole," said Jason, "get your head down,"

"Again, you're not giving me a chance to" she began to shoot back, but he shoved her head down and shouted,

"SHUT UP AND LET ME PROTECT YOU!" He turned the bike on Auto Pilot, and a red Gatling gun formed on his hand. The robots chasing them were on hover bikes, equipped with machine guns, rocket launchers, and laser blasters. Jason's bullets seemed to have no effect on the bikes. Then he got an idea.

"Hey, you rusty bolt buckets, let's see you shoot some of those fancy pants rockets."

"JASON," screamed Nicole, never taking her head out, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?"

"No," said Jason, "but you make it awfully tempting." Each Robot loaded up a rocket. They fired them. Jason turned his Gatling gun into three slingshots. They caught the rockets without detonating them, and launched them back at their senders. There was a huge explosion, one that nearly knocked Jason off the bike, but he caught himself.

The figure dressed in black slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair as the dust settled, reveling a large pile of smoldering shrapnel.

"The incredible dufus is tougher than I thought." Meanwhile, Darwin, Gumball, and Anais were silently thanking God that their mom was still alive. But then they heard him say,

"It's like they saw, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." He stood up and punched a few buttons on a large bracelet. He was gone in a gray flash. Anais began to cry, and Gumball and Darwin began to comfort her,

"Have faith in Jason," said Gumball, "he saved mom twice, and surely he can do it again." They never took their eyes off the screen.

Jason and Nicole were sitting in a building with Marble floors and pillars. It was heated, though no one was in it. Another deserted town, acting like it was populated. They were about to start talking, when out of nowhere, a figure in red and black, with a black cape came to them.

"So YOU'RE the guy who is destroying my robots," it said,

"And YOU'RE the guy who kidnapped Nicole's kids."

"My robots must have been malfunctioning, for that is the ONLY way you could beat them."

"They seemed to be working fine to me." Jason jumped to his feet,

"You must be too scared to fight me, if you're sending robots- malfunctioning ones no less- to do your dirty work."

"I am not too scared," the figure said, angry, "and I will prove it. Your quest ends here." A red sword materialized in Jason's hand.

"Amateur," said the figure, and two large black swords appeared one in each hand. Jason and the figure began to fight. Jason managed to weaken it, but the thing had him on his knees. The Figure was successful in Knocking off Jason's Bracelet. It landed at Nicole's feet. She picked it up and put it on. She imagined a blast flying out and hitting the figure. A massive blast came, but the figure ducked.

"You missed," it said,

The figure began to taunt Nicole, but then a huge marble pillar fell atop the figure. It crushed his arm, though his armor was so thick, it absorbed a large portion of the shock, but it didn't keep his arm from practically being shattered. He teleported away, and she came to Jason. He was mainly sore. There wasn't any other problem.

Nicole bandaged his wounds, and he found showers. After a hot shower, he felt a world better. They sat, and explained about why the acted the way they did. As it turned out, Jason's dad died before he was born, and his mom died when he was fourteen. His godfather and mother were horrible to him.

Jason was very smart, and built a machine that could make anything he could think of, and used it to show his godparents that he wasn't gonna take it anymore. Then Jason found a girl and married her. She died while birthing his son and his son died in his arms. Jason used his hardassedness to cover his emotional side.


	4. Bonding

Chapter four

Bonding

In Which Nicole and Jason begin to fall in love with each other.

Now that Nicole knew of Jason's messed up past, she took extra care to be nice to him. And since Jason knew that the rabbit Nicole had LOVED and TRUSTED cheated on her with a slutty lioness, he was less of a hardass to her. They drove along, and then Jason stopped.

"We gotta get out, Nicole." Said Jason,

"Why?" asked Nicole, curiosity in her voice,

"Look what's ahead," said Jason, pointing forward. There was a huge chasm; the other side of ground seemed to be a thin line on the horizon. Nicole got out, though unsure how this would help then get across. Jason pulled out the cell phone looking object again, and punched in a code. There was a white flash, and the motorcycle was gone. Then Jason pointed to the other side again. Nicole saw a small white flash.

"The Bike is on now on the other side of the chasm," he said, "now we need to get over there."

"How would that be?" she asked. A red platform appeared in the air,

"This looks like a good way," Jason said as he stepped on, but Nicole didn't like that idea,

"I'm terrified of heights," she said,

"You're not afraid of heights," said Jason, "you're afraid of falling." He then added in a soothing tone, "and I won't let you." Nicole was about to object to this, but she figured this wasn't making her kids safer any faster, so she stepped extremely delicately on to the platform, as if it would plummet under their combined weight. But when she was on, the platform stayed right where it was. But Nicole was scared even more once it started moving. Jason figured it would help if he held onto her, which he did. She figured she would feel even safer if she held onto him, which she did. She rested her head on his chest. He rested his head on top of hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Nicole absolutely loved having her head on Jason's chest. She felt safe, even though she was thousands of feet above the ground on a platform the thickness of a phonebook. They finally reached the other side, and saw something they hoped not to.

A huge robot was waiting for them. Its body dwarfed its head. He head two huge hammers as his weapons.

The black figure smirked,

"DOOR," said the figure, "show those morons we mean business."

"I, DOOR, will kill you both," Jason couldn't hold his laughter,

"What does DOOR mean?" he asked

"Dastardly Overseer and hammer Opting Robot." Said DOOR. He jumped very high into the air and slammed the ground. The shockwave almost knocked them off the cliff. Jason knew this would be a tricky fight. He put Nicole on a platform in the safety of nearby trees. His bike had not yet been destroyed, but he figured it wouldn't survive this fight, and that brought him an idea.

"Hey DORK," said Jason, "I bet you can't heave my bike at me."

"You have dug your own grave," said DOOR, obviously angry. He grabbed the handle bar. Jason had to act quickly. He punched in a code, and the bike teleported itself AND DOOR behind him. When door was seen again, his head was on his chest, his hammers were where his legs were supposed to be, and his arms and legs were fused together. DOOR plummeted, taking the bike with him. Nicole climbed out of the tree,

"So THAT'S why we didn't teleport with it," she said.

"I did everything to keep that from happening," said Jason, "but the bike was always fine, and the dummies were horrible mangled."

"Now what?" asked Nicole, "how are we gonna keep going without the bike?"

"I have plenty of other vehicles in reserve," said Jason, as he punched in more codes. This time, a shining red convertible car came.

The figure was enraged. Another robot failed to put Jason and Nicole in their graves. He WOULD do it, if it was the last thing he did.

Nicole was tired after several hours of driving, and rested her head on Jason's shoulder. Jason switched the car into autopilot, unable to suppress the urge to kiss Nicole's head before falling asleep. She smiled, without opening her eyes.


	5. Robot Brawl

Chapter Five

Robot Brawl

In Which Jason fights a giant robot.

The figure dressed in black paced back and forth in front of his chair, while his captives sat in their binds, watching him.

"I have severely underestimated Jason and Nicole," he said, "They have survived everything I have thrown at them. I need something big, powerful, and virtually unstoppable." A robot ran in,

"What is it, you dog?" demanded the figure,

"We have finally finished that huge robot you wanted." It said, anyone with functioning ears could hear that he was trying to keep his anger under control.

"Excellent," said the figure, "let's see if Jason can handle something as tall as the Sears Tower."

The convertible red car drove along, and suddenly came across a vast desert. How did the autopilot land them here? Jason and Nicole were awoken by heat that would enable you to cook an egg on the ground.

"How did we get here?" asked Jason, "I guess the circuitry knows something we don't." Suddenly, there was a huge rumble. A massive Robot had landed behind them. It was so big, it blocked out the sun. Jason slammed on the gas, and the car sped forward, but the robot gave chase, and there was very little distance between the car and the robot. Jason figured there was no choice but to fight.

"Nicole," he said, "did I ever tell you this car can fly?"

"No," she said,

"Then hang on to something, and pray we live through this." Jason flipped up the knob on the air conditioner, and there was a button underneath it. He hit that button. The car popped out two huge wings, and on the end of those wings were jet engines. A lever emerged from the table between the two front seats. Jason pulled that Lever, and the engines roared to life. They went faster than the speedometer could measure, before lifting upward. The steering flipped around, and revealed a new steering wheel that was suited for a fighter plane. Jason veered around and fired a few missiles at the behemoth. The exploded against it, but didn't even scratch it. Periodically, the robot would open its mouth, and fire a beam that could vaporize Pluto.

Jason tried everything he could think of to take the robot down, but nothing was working. The figure could barely hold his excitement, as he watched, and figured Jason would be crying now. Then Jason realized something. He took out a large black ball.

"Nicole," he shouted over the roar of the jet engines, "this bomb should take it out. When that thing opens its mouth, you need to drop this in there. I only have one, so if you miss, we're done for." Jason flew near the behemoth, and when it opened its mouth, Nicole prayed that it would get it, and tossed it. It sailed towards the creature, and got lodged in the barrel that the beam came from. It thought that the foreign object would be vaporized by the beam, and so it blasted it. The bomb exploded, and the beam added so much extra kick that the whole robot exploded, leaving nothing.

The figure was not angry at the loss, but rather, it was time. He ordered the robots to untie the children, and feed them, and let them use the facilities. Jason landed, and Nicole saw something running to her: Her children! They all embraced in a huge family hug. Jason came to them. Suddenly, two huge hands popped out of the sand. One grabbed Nicole, the other, the children.

Jason was about to let Hero Mode kick in, but then a voice spoke up,

"Jason Walker, if you move, the woman dies, and if you materialize a weapon, the children die." Jason looked at them, then raised his hands like he was at gun point. The figure in black came,

"Take off your bracelet and give it to me," Jason did so, and a robot came and knocked him out. They were all lead to a massive blimp. It had steel plating, weapons out the wazoo, and could travel fast for its considerable weight. Jason was locked down in a dungeon like place, while the rest of them were up with the villain that would kill them if Jason couldn't get up there.

=O OH NO. JASON IS TRAPPED AND THE WATTERSONS ARE IN PERIL. WHAT WILL HAPPEN?


	6. Final Confrontation

Chapter Six

Final Confrontation

In which Jason and the Villain square off.

At the top of the huge steel blimp, the figure in black was doing what he longed to do for a very long time. He was telling his soon to be victims how they would spend their final minutes, without sugarcoating or sparing any detail.

Anais was bawling her eyes out, and Gumball and Darwin were trying extra hard not to. Nicole was not fighting tears. Her mind was focused on something (well, someone) completely different: Jason. Thoughts of that heroic blue cat were racing through her head. Was he alive? Would he be able to save them if he was? Was this the end of the Watterson Bloodline?

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the blimp, Jason wasn't having a good time himself. He was chained to a wall, with large cuffs around his wrists, and if he moved one arm wrong, the other would come crashing into his face. The blow was a combination of metal and his own fist, and he was already bleeding. He was desperate to get out, for he had to save Nicole and her children. He had had a few brief glimpses of them, and they _were_ cute kids. If Jason wasn't fast enough, they would meet an untimely demise. Jason could just _hear_ his godfather's voice taunting him.

"This is what happens when we try," said the dad. Whenever Jason tried something, his stepdad would intervene and make sure he failed. Then the man would punch him in the face, kick him in the gut, or heave him across the room. Jason remembered the hell that he experienced, but suddenly, a voice intruded his thoughts,

"Sir," A robotic Monotone voice said. Jason looked up, a robot was there,

"Oh let me guess," said Jason, angry, "you're the executioner."

"Actually, sir," he said, "I am the pardoner," Jason's voice was full of curiosity, rather than rage,

"What was that?" he asked, "you wanna run that by me again?"

"I will free you," said the robot, "On one condition,"

"And what would that be?" asked Jason. The robot went to the door of the cell,

"The prisoner has agreed to hear us," he said, you could almost hear excitement in his voice. Another robot came in,

"We were created by the one you must fight," he said, "but we are horribly treated, and we wish to govern ourselves, in a similar matter to your country. But if our master feels that we are not loyal, he will push the DEACTIVATION BUTTON, and melt us down to make more loyal robots, so an uprising is off the table. That's where YOU come in. WE need YOU to kill our master. You save the people you need to save, and we can run ourselves. It's mutually beneficial. Have we got a deal?" Jason had to think about it. This guy meant business, and Jason may not live through that fight. On the other hand, spending the rest of his life with Nicole and her kids didn't sound like a bad deal.

"Alright," said Jason, "you're on." The Robots all cheered. They undid the cuffs, and sprayed Jason with a mist that healed his injuries. Jason was then teleported to the threshold of the figure's chamber, where Nicole and the kids were, he made a microphone and massive amps.

The figure was so wrapped up in his speech; a booming voice startled him,

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THE WATTERSON FAMILY, THEN YOU ARE WRONG!" The threshold of his chamber exploded out of place, and from the smoke walked a person that caused mixed reactions: Jason. Jason cracked his neck as he walked along. Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were happy to see him; on the other hand, the figure was enraged. Jason found his bracelet by the door and put it back on. It had been modified, and now when he made weapons, they were stronger. It was the same with armor, shields, and the like.

"Let me tell YOU something," said Jason (typical pre-final battle talk) "I have spent a lot of time with this woman. I gotta say, at first, I hated it, but now, I've come to love it. I gotta say, she has some cute kids, and I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT THEM."

"Let's see you fight me," Said the figure,

"With a smile," said Jason, smirking. He made a huge machine gun, requiring two hands, and opened fired, the figure made a shield, but the bullets pierced it. One went into his arm, the other into his kneecap, and the last, knocked off his mask, and the rest of his black and red armor came off. It was none other than RICHARD. Everyone was shocked.

"YOU DIE," Richard's voice was much deeper than it once was. There were to pink stubs on his head where his ears used to be. As it turned out, the divorce corrupted his mind, and he went out late getting wasted and/or high. He lost his huge pink ears in a fight. He had fantasies of killing Nicole and her family. He made the robots, and practically that whole dimension.

Richard lunged at Jason, but he rolled over the top of him, materialized a knife, and stabbed Richard through the stomach. Richard launched a rocket toward the wall, and jumped out the hole, onto the sky ramp, which made engine repairs possible without falling 37,000 feet. Jason followed. He walked slowly and casually along the ramp,

"Give it up, Richard," he called, "you're beaten, and you can't win this." As Jason turned the corner, Richard ambushed him, and shoved him over the edge, or at least, he IMAGED THAT.

In real life, Jason expected that, and punched Richard in the face, twisted him around, and shoved him into the main exhaust pipe, in a way he would not escape. Jason then ran back to where the Wattersons waited for him.

Jason undid the binds, and he and Nicole were about to engage in a true love's kiss, when suddenly, the ship shook hard, and a PA voice yelled,

"WARNING, CRITICAL OVERLOAD. SHIP WILL EXPLODE IN FIVE MINUTES."

"Time to go," said Jason, and he grabbed Gumball and Darwin while Nicole grabbed Anais. The pair ran out onto the Sky Ramp and leapt off.

AS it turned out, when Richard had been shoved into the Exhaust pipe, it killed him almost instantly, but his corpes swelled beyond what the pipe could hold, and the exhaust had nowhere to go. The engines overloaded, and that caused the ship to explode in a massive fireball. Lucky for the good guys (and girls) They got off the ship before that happened. They were plummeting to the ground.

"AHHHH," shouted Gumball, "THIS IS THE PART WHERE WE FALL AND GO SPLAT!"

"NOT TODAY," said Jason, as he put his fingers in his mouth, and whistled. His car came in jet mode and caught them. Jason flew to the portal and the Wattersons found themselves in front of their house. The kids leapt out and ran into the house, trying to beat each other to the toilet.

Nicole and Jason stood in a loving embrace, before locking their lips together for a passionate, tender kiss. A kiss that signified an "I love you" from both parties.

OKAY, SO THE BAD GUY IS BEATEN, BUT THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS, THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME.


	7. Engagement

Chapter Seven

Engagement

In which Jason Proposes to Nicole differently than he planned.

At the four o'clock the next morning, Jason was up in the mountains. He was a natural early riser, and could get up anywhere between eight at night and five in the morning. He was taking a run through the mountains to help him wake up. It was dark, but his bracelet was giving him the light he needed. Suddenly, there was a shine that caught his peripheral vision. He looked, and it was a HUGE diamond. He stared at it for a few minutes, and then an idea struck.

He took the diamond, bracing himself for any traps, but none went off. He took the diamond back to his house and locked it up tight. Then around eight in the morning, he took that diamond to the Jeweler.

The jeweler, a pidgin had seen a lot in his days, but nothing could have prepared him for a diamond the size of three human fists and the width of a softball. Jason asked the pidgin to make an engagement ring, using a small portion for the ring, and the rest was sold to the store. Jason got a thousand dollars in cash, and pidgin was so grateful, that he threw the ring together for free.

The Watterson household had been burgled, but only their ladders were stolen, everything else was still where they left it. So when a light burned out that was out of reach, they were forced to call Jason over to come and replace it, seeing as he could make anything with that bracelet. Jason was over, and began his work. He made a ladder and climbed up it. The ring was in his pocket, and he would propose to Nicole in a few hours. However, Gumball and Darwin would unknowingly intervene. The boys began to drive RC cars. Darwin's car hit the ladder with such force, it began to wobble,

"Hey," said Jason, "watch it." The ring fell out of his pocket, and landed at Nicole's feet. She gasped, and when she turned her back to Jason, he thought he had done something rude.

"Darwin," he said, "since you almost made me fall, YOU'RE gonna take this out to my car." Jason lowered the dead bulb down to the fish, "if I find it broken, I'm gonna be mad." The fish ran out to the car, and gently set it on the front seat.

Jason returned his attention to Nicole, her back was still to him, and she was silent. Jason dropped down and the ladder turned into a mattress.

"What's up, Nicole?" asked Jason,

"Yes," she said, almost in a whisper,

"Yes what?" asked Jason,

"YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" and Nicole brought him into a passionate kiss. This hadn't happened how Jason pictured it, but it was still a nice settlement. And now all of them were swept in for preparations. Four of Nicole's workmates and Anais agreed to help Nicole with her dress and vows, while three of Jason's workmates, plus Gumball and Darwin, agreed to help Jason with the Tux and his vows. There was The Groom Gallery and the Bride Boutique in the mall, but there was no groom AND bride store anywhere for miles. All of them met at the mall, and then the teams got together to pick the clothes.

Nicole picked the first dress. When she came out of the changing room, her friends started laughing.

The dress was way huge, and it would fit a Sumo Wrestler and still be a bit loose. It wasn't showing anything other than fur, but the dress was off as fast as it was on. The second dress was baggy, and the skirt was just a little too short, her friends approved, Nicole, however, didn't. At this point, one of Nicole's friends brought Anais an ice cream because she was getting hungry. Nicole seemed hesitant to come out this time,

"I don't know about this," she said.

"Oh, come on," said one of her workmates, "what have you got lose?"

"You promise not to laugh at me?" asked Nicole,

"Yes, we do." Said the last one, giving a look to everyone that told them laughing would be there last mistake. When Nicole came out, Anais almost dropped her ice cream.

The dress was a strapless dress with no back. It was tight around her chest and waist to really show of her sexy curves. The dress was not revealing, but every male in the store had their heads turned, if only for a few seconds.

"Good lord," said a workmate, "that's perfect. Who seconds that motion?" The others raised their hands, even Anais. Nicole liked the dress herself. It was not constricting, but it was tight so even if she slipped, it would remain where it was.

Jason picked the first tux he tried on. To Jason, he didn't care how it looked. If it fit, he was happy. It would be better if it was comfortable, but a comfortable Tuxedo is an oxymoron. Jason could tell, he was going to like being married to Nicole, though at times, he may wonder why he did it, but would later stop such thoughts and live happily.

The wedding was at the church, with all of the workmates and families present. Jason was standing at the end of the isle in his tuxedo. As he stood there, Gumball came to him.

"So I guess I should tell you that," he began, but Jason cut him off,

"That your mother has some anger issues and when they erupt, leave her to settle them herself."

"How did you," he began again, but Jason cut him off again,

"I spent a lot of time with her, and observed this, but you observed me observing her, right?" Gumball was about to start again, when Jason cut him off again,

"Sometimes, Heroes have to think like Villains." Dumbfounded, Gumball returned to his pew. And then Here Comes the Bride began to play, as everyone stood. Even Gumball, Darwin, and Anais dressed for this, the boys in Tuxes and the girl in a dress. As Nicole's father led her down the aisle, Jason looked at her, and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw the dress. Nicole came and took her place by Jason. The Priest began to talk,

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Jason Walker and Nicole Watterson, in Holy Matrimony." He went on and on, until the best part came,

"Jason, do you take Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Jason.

"Nicole, do you take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," said Nicole,

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jason and Nicole locked their lips together. The audience exploded in applause. Nicole then walked to the front of the isle, and tossed her sunflower Bouquet into the air, and Tina, her best friend, caught it.

Jason found a new family, and lived a forever happy life.

I hope you guys had fun reading this, because I had a lot of fun writing it.


End file.
